


Bric-a-Brac

by flythroughflames



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flythroughflames/pseuds/flythroughflames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles. Various ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bric-a-Brac

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sexual content. Unbeta'd.

Katniss banged on Peeta’s front door, impatient, despondent, angry. How could he have thought that she didn’t want him? How could he have thought that she didn’t need him?

Peeta opened the door, bleary eyed and confused. His eyes narrowed as they came into focus, resignation painted on his face.

“Katniss,” he started in an exhausted voice. “I get it, okay? I’ll leave you alone, I’m done talk—”

His words were cut short as she slammed into him, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders and smashing her lips against his until she backed him up against the staircase. Her kiss was hot, frenzied, her tongue probing the seam of his lips until he relented and let her in. She plundered his mouth, claiming him with every sinuous slide of her tongue against his.

Peeta broke away, chest heaving and eyes blazing, as she continued to trail her lips along his throat, his strong jaw, his beautiful face. “Katniss, stop,” he said weakly. “I don’t need your pity. Just leave me be, alright? Stop making this harder for me than it already is.”

Katniss was relentless, arms wrapped around Peeta’s strong chest, placing kisses on every expanse of his face as he attempted to hold her at arms length. She could feel his resolve crumbling as she trailed her hands up his torso underneath his t-shirt, reveling in his strength and solidity. She pushed his thin shirt up, pulling it from his body as he attempted to resist her. She rubbed herself along his front, grinding her hips into his as his traitorous body began to respond to her ministrations.

“Katniss,” he attempted, breathing labored. “Enough, please. You don’t have to prove anything to me, just stop.”

She dropped to her knees, nuzzling her face along his rigid length. She undid the tie of his pajamas as his breath hitched, untying the delicate string as she went. She yanked the pants down, eye level with his cock. She pulled his boxer-briefs down, joining them with his pajamas on the floor.

“Katniss,” Peeta moaned. “Please just—”

“You don’t get it, do you?” she murmured, taking his cock into her hands. He really didn’t understand her. This was her fault, she mused. She was the one to drive him away, and now she was going to bring him right back.

He groaned, pushing himself further into her grasp as she began to pump him up and down. Katniss inched further, licking and swirling her tongue around his head as he groaned, grasping the staircase bannister for support.

She licked him all over, her tongue circling his sensitive slit before engulfing him in her mouth, taking him deeper, deeper, deeper into her hot, wet mouth.

“Katniss—” he gasped.

She was persistent, bobbing her head along his length, running her tongue along his shaft. He began to thrust into her mouth and she took it eagerly, spurring on his pleasure.

“Katniss,” Peeta attempted again. “I’m about to—”

Katniss kept going, bringing her hand up to fondle his balls as she took his length, running her tongue along every inch of him before he exploded into her mouth. She swallowed all of him eagerly, drawing out his orgasm for as long as she could before his knees nearly gave out, gripping onto the bannister for support.

She rose to her full height, brushing his sweaty curls off his brow as he attempted to catch his breath, eyes brimming with emotion.

“You don’t get, do you?” she repeated in a hushed voice. Peeta could only blink in return, chest heaving, still reeling from his orgasm.

“I have nothing,” she choked out, her shoulders hunched and shaking with feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck as if he was an anchor, tethering her to the earth. He could only hold her in return.

“I have nothing without you, Peeta. Never think that I don’t want you. Never think that I don’t need you. Never think that I don’t love you,” she whispered into the crook of his neck, heart pounding. What if he turned her away? What it was too late?

Peeta pulled her back, his beautiful blue eyes scanning her face, meeting her frightened grey ones. His face was blank, eliciting nervousness within her. This was it, she realized. She had pushed him too far. He didn’t need her anymore.

She began to pull away, internally bemoaning the loss of his solid heat, the loss of her Peeta, before he quickly drew her back into his strong arms.

“Stay with me,” she breathed into his neck, swallowing a sob. He was too good to her, too perfect and forgiving. Her Peeta.

He buried his face into her hair, arms tightened around her, his eyes filled with tears and heart brimmed with love.

“Always,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy.
> 
> I'm peetadelrey on Tumblr.


End file.
